


Твоё — моё

by MerMorton



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMorton/pseuds/MerMorton
Summary: Эггси с удивлением посмотрел в зеркало. На щеке красовался багровеющий синяк, от плеча тянулся порез, а грудь болела, как от перелома.Эггси усмехнулся.Его любимый снова где-то подрался. // soulmate!au, в котором ранения соулмейта появляются на собственном теле.





	Твоё — моё

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Вдруг все твои раны — это от происшествий, что происходят с твоим соулмэйтом?

      — Милый, где ты разбил коленки? — запричитала Мишель, смачивая бинты в перекиси.  
  
      — Мы с Джамалем и Кетти играли в прятки, и я свалился с дерева, — гордо заявил Эггси.  
  
      У женщины лишь вырвался болезненный вздох.  
  
      — Будь осторожен. О Боже, что это? — из рук выпал бутылёк, стоило ей увидеть расплывающийся синяк под грудью сына. — Это ты… тоже упал?  
  
      — Нет, я падал на ноги, мама. Может, просто…  
  
      Мишель зажала рот ладонью, скрывая улыбку, но тут же состроила строгое выражение лица:  
  
      — Не могу поверить! Это… это снова твоя родственная душа! — она благоговейно провела кончиком пальца по налившейся коже и порылась в аптечке, отыскивая мазь от синяков. — Видимо, твоя девочка такая же неосторожная, как и ты.  
  
      — Почему сразу девочка? — праведно возмутился Эггси. — Может, мальчик!  
  
      — Ох, это будет плохо. Тогда на тебе живого места не будет, раз он так сильно дерётся.  
  
      На лице Эггси засияла мечтательная улыбка, он погладил синяк, как самое драгоценное. У мамы не появлялись отметины уже два года, как только погиб папа. А он сам начал покрываться синяками и ссадинами с самого рождения.  
  
      Мама часто говорила, что, возможно, его девочка просто на несколько лет старше и обладает прескверным характером, раз постоянно ввязывается в драки. Но Эггси только смеялся на эти слова.  
  
      В дверь громко постучали, послышалась возня в замочной скважине.  
  
      — Эггси, немедленно иди в свою комнату, — спокойным голосом сказала Мишель и пнула аптечку под линялый диван.  
  
      Он послушался и на всякий случай закрылся. Наверное, дядя Дин пришёл домой. Значит, будут крики и ссоры.  
  
      Но у Эггси всегда было интересное занятие: подходить к зеркалу и рассматривать своё тело, как в первый раз. Вдруг появился новый порез? Вдруг появился новый повод для гордости за свою родственную душу?  
  
      И правда. Эггси сдёрнул штанину и с удивлением обнаружил небольшой шрам на бедре. Он видел такие в фильмах, которые любит смотреть Дин: это похоже на рану от пули.  
  
      — Он совсем как я, — не без гордости заявил своему отражению Эггси, погладил отметинку и забрался в постель.  
  
      Почему-то он был уверен, что девчонки до такой степени не дерутся.  
  


***

  
  
      Идти в школу после такой бурной ночи совершенно не хотелось. Эггси, сгорая от стыда, выкрал из маминой косметички консилер и попытался замазать следы на шее. Это ж надо — кто-то покусал его родственную душу до кровоподтёков! Ведь сейчас могут подумать, что у кого-то был безумный секс.  
  
      Его, конечно же, встретили улюлюканьем и подначиванием. Кто-то даже присвистнул, шепча собеседнику, что хочет заиметь такую же агрессивную цыпочку, как у Эггси.  
  
      — Ну и как она? — наконец спросил Брендон. — Хороша штучка?  
  
      — Да потише ты! — зашипел он, закрывая ладонью красноречивые пятна и понижая голос: — Это не мне. Это  _ему._  
  
      — О-о, — немного разочарованно протянул друг. — Ну хоть за неё порадуйся, кто-то жизнь зря не просаживает.  
  
      — Почему ты думаешь, что это она?  
  
      — Мужика бы так не пометили, — фыркнул Брендон. — Если он, конечно, не извращенец, тогда я тебе не завидую.  
  
      — Глядите, моя снова с велосипеда сверзилась! — вклинился в разговор Джамал и продемонстрировал след от шины на икре. — Когда я её встречу, то подарю самокат, уж надо постараться, с него чтобы упасть! Эй, Эггси, что там про тебя?  
  
Он без слов отвёл пальцы, на которых осталось немного тонального крема.  
  
      — Ого. Детка что надо.  
  
      — Не знаю, чем нужно заниматься, чтобы потом так выглядеть.  
  
      — Проституцией?  
  
      В него полетел увесистый учебник по естествознанию.  
  


***

  
  
      Вечером Мишель буквально на своей спине тащила Эггси домой: прямо на тренировке у него треснуло ребро и искривился сустав на локте. Все так переполошились, что продержали его на тренажёре около получаса, пока не сообразили позвонить матери.  
  
      У женщины уже выработался иммунитет к постоянным травмам сына, но в этот раз он свалился в обморок от болевого шока. Помимо сильных ран по телу расползлась россыпь гематом и царапин.  
  
      — Да всё нормально, мне не привыкать, — попытался отмахнуться от материнской заботы Эггси, но не преуспел: она уже приложила холодный компресс к его локтю.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что сделаю с твоей родственной душой, когда встречу. И неважно, девушка это или парень!  
  
      — Брось, с кем ни бывает. Ты вон тоже раньше ходила побитая.  
  
      Закусив губу, Мишель шумно вдохнула, обуздывая эмоции. Напоминания о погибшем муже сильно бередили раны её сердца.  
  
      — Давай не будем о Ли. Я приготовлю тебе кофе.  
  
      Эггси проводил её грустным взглядом. Да, в такие моменты лучше промолчать, ведь для матери было бы легче каждый день видеть синяки и слышать хруст собственных костей, лишь бы знать, что с любимым всё в порядке, что он жив.  
  
      — Прости.  
  
      — Ничего, — но джезва всё-таки немного стукнула по плите. — Зато с  _твоим_  у нас будет серьёзный разговор.  
  
      — Если я выживу после его похождений, конечно.  
  
      На предплечье медленно оплыл небольшой порез вдоль вены. Эггси любовно прижался к нему губами, наивно думая, что это поможет уменьшить боль родственной души. Но самовнушение работало безотказно, и такие отметины даже радовали.  
  
      С  _ним_  всё хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
      Сегодня он чувствовал нарастающее волнение, будто должно произойти что-то невероятно важное. Но день шёл привычной чередой: поругался с отчимом, выпил с друзьями в баре и выкрал у хамоватого дружка Дина ключи от его тачки.  
  
      Полицейская погоня принесла бы массу удовольствия, если бы не нерасторопные друзья, которые не умели слушаться прямых приказов.  
  
      При торможении о чью-то машину Эггси ощутимо ударился головой. Уж теперь-то его родственная душа должна была это почувствовать.  
  
      А вот в полицейском участке было как никогда страшно. Надежды ускользнуть превратились в прах, стоило следователю запереть комнату допроса на все наружные замки. К счастью или несчастью, он забыл телефон на столе, чем Эггси и воспользовался.  
  
      Наконец-то появился шанс испытать грёбанную медаль.  
  
      И, конечно же, ему помогли, мама не обманула. Но отовсюду казалось, что здесь есть какой-то подвох, могут увезти обратно и засадить на большее количество лет.  
  
      — Эггси, домой подбросить?  
  
      Он с недоверием уставился на статного мужчину с зонтом у ноги, подпирающего стену. Затемнённые очки скрывали взгляд, что очень напрягало.  
  
      — Вы кто?  
  
      «Наверняка извращенец какой-нибудь».  
  
      — Тот, кто тебя вызволил.  
  
      «Очень смешная шутка».  
  
      — Это не ответ.  
  
      — Благодарность лишней не бывает. Меня зовут Гарри Харт. Я дал тебе ту медаль.  
  
      Осознание нахлынуло удушающей волной, смутный образ из детства оброс подробностями. Именно этот мужчина тогда довёл маму до слёз и подарил медаль, наказав беречь её. И теперь именно он освободил его от, казалось бы, неизбежной каторги на нарах.  
  
      Идти рядом с таким вышколенным джентльменом сейчас казалось непозволительным: Гарри — слишком манерный и чопорный, а Эггси — развязный раздолбай. Увидь их кто-нибудь, то невесть что бы подумал.  
  
      Оказалось, этот мистер Харт — мастер упрёков и наставлений. Ему хватило пары фраз, чтобы вывести Эггси из равновесия. Такой мужчина априори не должен вступать с кем-то в споры, тем более с мальчишкой ниже статусом и наверняка интеллектом.  
  
      Но то, как он филигранно раскидал банду Дина по углам бара…  
  
      Незабываемо.  
  
      Невероятно.  
  
      От подобного слияния грации и холодной агрессии джинсы стали пережимать член. И даже мысль о том, что где-то в мире его ждёт  _он_ , не сдерживала внезапного возбуждения.  
  
      Эггси смотрел на Гарри расширившимися глазами: тот, как ни в чём не бывало, присел на своё место и таки допил Гиннесс. Он пропускал мимо ушей его оправдания и всё сильнее сжимался на диванчике, пытаясь закрыть пах ладонями.  
  
      А потом Гарри Харт ушёл. И вроде бы его ни разу не задели в драке, но на выходе он судорожно прижал ладонь к затылку, словно тот доставлял ему дискомфорт, и разворошил несколько идеально уложенных прядей.  
  
      Это не укрылось от внимательно следящих глаз.  
  
      — Не может быть, — вслух прошептал Эггси, пропустив пару вдохов.  
  
      Такой джентльмен не может быть  _им._  
  
      Уже дома он касался каждой отметины, каждого маленького шрама и синяка, рассматривал исполосованную порезами спину и растерянно улыбался. Внутри поселилась хрупкая надежда, что загадочный мистер Харт — тот самый, уготованный судьбой.  
  
      Эггси сопоставил все факты и едва не взвыл: раз Гарри был таким профессионалом, то откуда у него могли оставаться настолько страшные ранения?  
  
      Но нельзя так сразу делать выводы, он же всего лишь коснулся своей причёски! Не стоило забивать этим голову.  
  
      Ночка выдалась бессонной и мучительной на раздумья.  
  


***

  
  
      Сбежав от справедливого гнева отчима, Эггси рванул туда, куда ему приказал знакомый голос — к ателье «Кингсман». Перед входом он замешкался, поправил свою чуть мятую толстовку и посмотрел на выставленные за стеклом костюмы.  
  
      Даже если Гарри Харт не имеет к нему никакого отношения, то стоит попытаться.  
  
      Эггси давно не боялся боли, потому бесстрашно снял с руки чуть отстающие часы на тонком ремне и стеганул ими по правому запястью, но всё же поморщился: не самая приятная процедура. Не прошло и минуты, как на коже отметился полукруглый след от щербатой каёмки циферблата, и он зашёл в ателье, предварительно спрятав руки в карманах.  
  
      Гарри Харт уже ждал его, сидя на диване и цедя скотч из бокала.  
  
      — Никогда раньше портных не видел, — сказал Эггси и скользнул взглядом по его руке, отчего дыхание сбилось, но продолжил чуть охрипшим голосом: — но вы точно не портной.  
  
      Бледно-фиолетовый синяк как раз охватывал половину запястья Гарри, хоть тот пока ничего не заметил.  
  
       _Пока._  
  
      Эггси готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы Гарри не догадался об их странной связи, и думал, куда теперь от неё деваться. Он недостоин этого шикарного мужчины и должен сохранить свои чувства в тайне.  
  
      Так протекали его месяцы вербовки в Кингсман — независимое шпионское агенство. Эггси старался выполнять задания без лишних ранений и каждодневно рассматривал себя в зеркале, беспокоясь за каждую  _его_  шпионскую вылазку. Но тело оставалось девственно чистым, что не могло не радовать.  
  
      Но в один день на письменном занятии его буквально парализовало. Сердце сковал колючий страх, а голова беспричинно заболела. Координировавший задание Мерлин тут же предложил ему выйти в больничный корпус.  
  
      — Никаких стрессовых последствий или причин для мигрени я не вижу, — заявил престарелый доктор, только что закончивший заполнять формуляры.  
  
      — Мне нехорошо, — пробормотал Эггси и схватился за вновь занывшую голову. — Я чувствую, что…  
  
      В этот момент на каталке завезли чьё-то тело, вокруг которого тут же засновали и врачи, и некоторые агенты.  
  
      В грудь вонзился тупой нож.  
  
      — Гарри! — он вскочил, как подстёгнутый, и, растолкав имитированное кольцо, рухнул на колени перед койкой.  
  
      С болезненно алеющими щеками, растрёпанной причёской и спокойным лицом Гарри казался не тем, кем являлся всё это время. Вот почему так сильно болела голова — его Гарри серьёзно пострадал.  
  
      Его. Только его.  
  
      — С ним всё будет в порядке? — Эггси молящими глазами посмотрел на первого попавшегося — на Мерлина.  
  
      — Нужно набраться терпения, Эггси. Результаты МРТ всё покажут. Но надежда есть.  
  
      — Можно я… останусь с ним?  
  
      — Сейчас вам лучше вернуться обратно в кабинет и дорешать тест, — сказал Мерлин, но тут же понизил голос: — Пройдите испытания, чтобы он гордился вами. Всё уладится.  
  
      Чувствуя по всему телу ноющую боль, Эггси в последний раз взглянул на бессознательного Гарри и покинул палату.  
  
      Надежда есть.  
  
      И в какой-то момент Эггси, казалось, нутром почувствовал, что Гарри очнулся: как-то внезапно всё прояснилось в голове. Выбравшись из казармы и даже не дослушав рапорт Мерлина, он ворвался без стука в палату и не удосужился укоротить поводок у ДжейБи.  
  
      Хотелось так много сделать для него: обнять, принести всё необходимое, выйти на миссию и даже пожертвовать любым органом, если понадобится. Видеть Гарри живым и вполне здоровым — всё, что нужно для душевного счастья Эггси.  
  
      И он снова провалился, снова. Подставил своего друга, своего наставника и исключительно любимого человека. От этого становилось невыносимо.  
  
      Если бы Гарри тогда не привёз его, то неизвестно, чем бы всё закончилось. Эггси бы просто от души надрал морду Дину и его шайке за все унижения и синяки на лице матери, нанесённые его кулаком.  
  
      Его ранка под нижней губой от неосторожного удара о стекло продублировалась на лице Гарри, что делало его не менее очаровательным. Но дышать ему было трудно: наверняка тот даже не догадывается о их связи и просто готов разорвать на части за такую оплошность, как прицеливание из пистолета в шефа.  
  
      — В Кингсман рискуют жизнями, только чтобы спасти другие жизни.  
  
      И всё накипевшее резко хлынуло наружу:  
  
      — Как мой отец, который погиб, спасая вас! Из него тоже чучело сделали?  
  
      В глазах Гарри промелькнуло что-то, смутно похожее на вспышку боли. Нет, такого определённо не могло случиться, ему просто показалось.  
  
      — Ты не видишь, что я пытаюсь отплатить добром ему?  
  
      Что-то треснуло внутри от его тона, но Гарри вызвали по связи в очках, и он отвернулся. Перед глазами больше не маячила корочка запёкшейся крови под его губой.  
  
      Выслушав чьи-то указания, Гарри быстро включил ноутбук и ввёл целую вереницу паролей.  
  
      — Оставайся здесь. Я разберусь со всем, когда вернусь, — он кивнул на экран, куда транслировалось лицо Эггси, и вышел из дома.  
  
      — Это… связь с очков, что ли? — спросил он в пустоту, но послушно плюхнулся в удобное кресло и стал наблюдать за его дорогой.  
  
      Эггси наслаждался возможностью видеть от лица Гарри, ведь он раз и навсегда потерял его доверие и покровительство своими дерзкими словами.  
  
      Проповедь в церкви была им полностью проигнорирована, но когда началась неконтролируемая резня, в голове затянулась красная дымка: Гарри снова в опасности!  
  
      Но этот ушлый агент наверняка сможет выйти сухим из воды даже в таком крышесносном положении.  
  
      На него замахнулись, и Эггси почувствовал, как намокло и засаднило плечо.  
  
      Всё прекратилось так же быстро, как и началось. Эггси всеми поджилками почувствовал страх Гарри и его панику. Зачем он перерезал всех прихожан церкви? Зачем ввязался в бессмысленную драку?  
  
      Сердце едва не остановилось, когда Валентайн направил на него пистолет и нажал на курок.  
  
      Выстрел.  
  
      В первую секунду Эггси попросту отключился, а в следующую очнулся от нестерпимой боли. По лицу стекала горячая кровь, он абсолютно ничего не видел левым глазом.  
  
      На экране мелькала зелёная надпись: «Связь потеряна».  
  
      Дойдя до ванной, Эггси с ужасом воззрился на пустую глазницу, залитую вязкой кровью. Кое-как он отмыл лицо и схватился за грудь, будто пуля попала и туда.  
  
      Глаз не болел.  
  
      Болело сердце.  
  


***

  
  
      Он уже почти не стеснялся своей уродливости, только иногда трогал тонкую полоску шрама и вспоминал тот день как самый худший в своей жизни.  
  
      У него начались фантомные боли: как-то раз на виске расцвела круглая ссадина, но Эггси был уверен, что стукнулся о крючок для полотенец; синяк на плече он списал на последствия выездной миссии в Барселоне; порез во всю ступню — на неосторожность при переобувании.  
  
      Оказавшийся предателем Артур успел зачислить Эггси в штат Кингсман как агента Галахада.  
  
      Пришлось спасать мир с кислой болью в месте, где должно располагаться сердце.  
  
      «Лучше бы туда и выстрелили», — кощунственно подумал Эггси, ведь терпеть подобные муки было практически невозможно.  
  


***

  
  
      Миссия после Судного дня: узнать, что за Стейтсман находится в США, штат Кентукки. От одного только упоминания треклятого штата у Эггси всё скручивалось, но ничего не поделаешь. Кентукки давно имел дурную славу по всему миру.  
  
      Их захватили в плен после неудачной попытки проникновения, а борзый американец в щегольской ковбойской шляпе утверждал, что сможет развязать им язык, и включил белевший до этого экран.  
  
      Мир рассыпался и собрался вновь после увиденного.  
  
      Этот человек попросту не мог там стоять!  
  
      — Ебать меня. Гарри… — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как в груди всё тоскливо сжимается, а сердце начинает биться у горла.  
  
      Гарри Харт, его Гарри, его боль и любовь — жив! Живее всех живых!  
  
      Эггси будто наяву почувствовал такие же лёгкие царапины на подбородке от бритвы.  
  
      Он всё понял. Это были не фантомные боли. Это были отголоски жизни родственной души, намёки, знаки, до которых он не смог докумекать со своим высоким IQ.  
  
      — У вас три секунды, чтобы сказать правду, — американец снял предохранитель и нацелился в стекло, где беззащитный Гарри смывал с лица остатки пены.  
  
      Реальность рухнула тяжким грузом.  
  
      — Га… ГАРРИ! — заорал он что есть мочи.  
  
      Нет! Такое не могло привидеться. Его Гарри стоял за стеклом и был, чёрт его дери, жив! И теперь этот урод хочет его застрелить!  
  
      — ЛОЖИСЬ, ГАРРИ!  
  
      — Два…  
  
      Эггси едва оставался в сознании от такого напряжения и бившего по всем струнам души страха. Горло болело от натуги, но не могло издать более громких звуков.  
  
      Лишь бы докричаться! Лишь бы  _он_  услышал!  
  
      В последний момент забежала какая-то американка, швырнула мужчине зонт и бросилась их отвязывать. А лучше бы вколола адреналина или чего-то покруче.  
  
      Эггси определённо не пил и не принимал никакой наркоты, но казалось, словно его накачали чем-то крепким и начался отходняк. На ватных ногах он вышел из комнаты и толкнул дверь, которая, предположительно, вела именно в камеру Гарри.  
  
      Это было похоже на палату для душевнобольных: белые, отделанные мягким стены, крепко прибитая к полу койка, раковина и душ без занавески. В какой-то момент Эггси подумал, что здесь за Хартом наблюдали, как за подопытным.  
  
      Гарри обернулся на него.  
  
      Такой растрёпанный, открытый и с непривычным выражением любопытства на лице. Такой Гарри казался роднее в тысячу раз.  
  
      Повинуясь порыву, Эггси подорвался и распахнул руки, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри тёплый, как полагается всем живым, чтобы почувствовать его дыхание на своём лице или шее, чтобы осознать, что всё это — не игры сошедшего с ума разума.  
  
      Но Гарри оттолкнул его и вытаращил глаза.  
  
      — Г-Гарри… — в первую секунду промелькнула мысль разрыдаться прямо у него на глазах, но Эггси поборол подобную слабость. — Гарри, всё нормально, они знают, что мы знаем друг друга.  
  
      — Видно, вышло недоразумение.  
  
      Явное неузнавание в его глазу било по самому больному, по только-только затянувшейся ране, самой страшной, что была за всю его жизнь.  
  
      Сзади подошёл Мерлин, изумлённый не меньше, и завёл какой-то разговор. А Эггси пригвоздило к одному месту. Он неотрывно смотрел в лицо Гарри, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то знакомое, хоть тень. Сейчас он задыхался от  _собственной_ боли.  
  
      Страх и недопонимание переросло в бесконтрольную ярость, которую Эггси вылил на обоих агентов Стейтсмана. Никакие уверения, что амнезия после возвращения с того света — нормальное явление, не успокоили его волнений.  
  
      Руки нестерпимо чесались от желания кого-нибудь побить, стену или Гарри в частности. Но его отправили на свободу за ненадобностью.  
  
      Эггси весь вечер просидел в грёбанном баре, просаживая десятки долларов на мартини. Этот вкус напоминал о самых сладких моментах.  
  
      « — Джентльменом можно стать, — сказал Гарри и посмотрел таким выразительным взглядом, что Эггси был готов познавать науку этикета прямо здесь и сейчас, в любой форме и проявлении».  
  
      Гарри верил в него, а сейчас что?  
  
      Просто не помнит, что был когда-то в его жизни такой мальчик, как Гэри Анвин, безбашенный и неизбирательный в выражениях. Тем самым он просто вырывает ему сердце голыми руками.  
  
      Эггси знал, что на Гарри такое ранение точно не отразится, и опрокинул в себя последний глоток ставшего горчить мартини.  
  


***

  
  
      На следующие сутки он почувствовал, что горло нещадно саднит, будто бы он выпил коктейль из толчёного стекла. Правильная мысль выстрелила в голову, как из пистолета, и Эггси, на ходу застёгивая пуговицы на поло, дышал под стать разъярённому быку.  
  
      С  _его_  Гарри что-то случилось!  
  
      — Что за хрень здесь происходит? — заорал Эггси, едва зайдя в координаторскую.  
  
      За полупрозрачным стеклом Гарри натягивал спортивное трико поверх мокрого тела. Волосы спадали на лоб влажными прядями.  
  
      — Какого хуя?!  
  
      — Мы всё перепробовали, Эггси, — обречённо произнёс Мерлин и подал знак Джинджер, чтобы та не встревала. — У него не получается вспомнить. Придётся его отпустить.  
  
      — Разбежались, — прошипел тот сквозь зубы. Внутри разрывали два чувства — злость и жалость, не могущие совладать друг с другом и сводящие своего обладателя с ума. — Теперь я попробую. Выйдите отсюда.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я сказал выметайтесь на хрен!  
  
      От резкого звука его голоса оба координатора спешно покинули кабинет и скрылись в неизвестном направлении. Кое-как утихомирив своё дыхание и игнорируя бьющий по рёбрам пульс, Эггси открыл заветную дверь.  
  
      Подавленный и растерянный, такой Гарри пугал и завораживал одновременно: непохожего на галантного сноба, его хотелось прижать к себе и не отпускать, пока тот не оклемается после потери памяти.  
  
      — Гарри, как ты? — тихо спросил Эггси, держась на расстоянии четырёх футов.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, что это было. Надеюсь, вы больше не станете меня топить.  
  
      «Топить?»  
  
      — Что, не можешь никак вспомнить, Гарри? — из последних сил держа себя в узде, Эггси обхватил своё запястье в целях успокоения. — Может, мне тоже тебя чем-нибудь испытать?  
  
      Он снова провернул тот же трюк, что и в первый раз: со всей силы стеганул часами по ладони и стал ждать, когда кожа оплывёт.  
  
      Гарри с неверием потрогал внезапно заболевшее место.  
  
      — Ты хоть видишь  _это_ , Гарри? — он рывком снял очки и показал на собственный шрам вместо глаза. — Я из-за тебя был совершенно беспомощный! Или ты не помнишь, как тебя застрелили у меня на глазах?  
  
      — Застрелили?  
  
      Видимо, только сейчас Гарри понял, что означает его отсутствие глаза и полуслепота. Он слабо опёрся на мягкую стену, обмахиваясь вокруг себя, и что-то шептал в бреду. Взгляд мечущегося глаза то и дело падал на небольшой синяк на ладони.  
  
      А вот такого Гарри видеть было совершенно невозможно. Эггси был на низком старте, чтобы броситься к своему родному человеку для защиты от всего мира.  
  
      Внезапно взгляд Гарри прояснился. Он потёр взмокший от пота лоб чуть раненой рукой, опустил глаз на такую же отметину на ладони Эггси и с силой зажмурился.  
  
      Что-то в этой эмоции было такое, отчего у Эггси всё скрутилось в тугой узел.  
  
      — Эггси… мальчик мой… — надломленным голосом прошептал Гарри и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки.  
  
      Он так и не понял, когда перед правым глазом встала пелена слёз. От одного только прикосновения из лёгких выбило весь воздух. Эггси подорвался к нему и вцепился в плечи, исступлённо целуя открытую жилку в вороте свитера и скользя губами по шее, чтобы приподнять пальцами повязку и нежно прижаться ко впалой глазнице.  
  
      — Твоя боль — это моя боль. Твои шрамы — это мои шрамы. И это не глупая метафора, Гарри. Теперь ты это знаешь.  
  
      — Прости меня. За всё прости, — снова зашептал Гарри и прижал к себе его голову. На макушку что-то капнуло.  
  
      Эггси простил всё и не чувствовал больше боли.  
  
      А что за стеной — неважно.


End file.
